Aishiteru
by Okamimaru
Summary: The Elrics are the most powerful clan in Konaha and one rule is when a child comes of age they must recieve their first concubine. What happens when Edward comes of age and his concubine happens to be acertain pale eyed Hyuuga? PLease Read and Review!


**Okamimaru:**

Dedicated to Mini Wolf, who seems to love my Ed/Hina a whole lot!

**Chapter 1:**

I don't understand why I need a concubine. Dad says because all royals need them when they're teenagers, even the girls' get one. But I don't want some dumb slut. To me its almost the exact same thing as having a girlfriend, you're only allowed one and the only difference is your concubine has to give you sex. Whether they want to or not, although Mom says, there have been rare cases in which a royal has raped its concubine.

Either way I'm not excited about this. My older brother Al on the other hand is practically jumping up and down with complete joy, saying how he's so proud of me, how I'm finally growing up and a bunch of other shit.

On the way to The Place, I couldn't help but wonder if somehow, someway I could actually get one who isn't a slut or sex crazed. Who the hell am I kidding! It's a concubine for god's sake of course she'll be both of those things.

We pull op in front of The Place. I know it's a messed up name but its litterly called The Place. Mom and Dad say I have to wait in the car, I shrug not really caring after hearing this. Al goes with them too; he's interested in getting another concubine. Yes usually you're only allowed one, but with age come privileges.

I check my watch after seeing they've been gone for almost an hour, laying down I'm just nodding off to sleep, when they return. I growl in annoyance and sit up; standing next to my parents stand two girls. A black haired one with incredibly pale skin and a pink haired one. Just glancing at their clothing, I began to pray the black haired one was mine.

The pink haired one was pretty, but in the slutty kind of way. She wore a hot pink tank top that was way too small for her and a mini skirt that barely covered her ass. While on the other hand, the black haired one wore a jacket (too small for her, but I came to realize all The Place had was skimpy clothing, it was just a matter of choice on how skimpy your clothing was) and a skirt that at least didn't hike up every time she took a step.

I and Al sit in the back seat with the two girls between us.

Which one's mine? I shyly ask Al, feeling really low for even asking this in front of them.

Hinata. He says pointing to the black haired one. I let out a breath of relief. The last thing I wanted was the slutty pink whore. Although the other girl was also a whore, but she looked better then the pink one, the least likely to have STDs or Aids.

We arrive home and Mom tells me I should show Hinata my room, after all we'll be sharing one. As she gets out of the car she stumbles, I try to help her out, but as soon as my skin connects with hers, she flinches away, throwing me a death glare. I just stand there in shock as she fallows my parents inside our house (castle more like it).

Wow that one's feisty. You can guarantee she'll put up a fight Edward. Better show her whose boss! Al says to me, a double meaning hidden behind his words and smile. I roll my eyes and fallow everyone inside.

I told her the way to your room, she's probably already in there by now. Mom tells me as I walk into the kitchen. I nod, taking in a deep gladly needed breath, and make my way slowly upstairs.

My door's open when I finally make it to where my room is, peeking in I see her lying on the floor, using I think a very large jacket as a pillow, fast asleep. I walk over to her, but as soon as I'm within a foot of her, she suddenly sits up. Looking around she sees me and her eyes narrow.

Wouldn't you rather sleep on the bed? I ask her without thinking, only a second later realizing how vulgar it sounded. She just continues to glare at me.

I swear I didn't mean it that way! I try to explain, but she just rolls her eyes and continues to glare at me. Giving up I walk over to my closet and pick out a cooler shirt, my favorite a black tank top. Today's weather had been killing me! It felt litterly over a hundred degrees! I quickly pull off my shirt; I don't put the tank top on automatically and enjoy feeling the cool air of our air conditioner hit my sweaty body.

Looking over my shoulder at Hinata, I see her quickly advert her gaze; attempting to hide behind her hair to shield her blushing from my eyes. Smirking I walk over to her and crouch down to her height. She looks startled and glares back at me, something I was quickly becoming used to.

Why do you continue to glare at me? I couldn't help but ask her. She shrugs and won't look me in the eye. Her hair covers her face, not helping but to be annoyed by this, I move her hair out of her face and hook it behind her ear. She flinches away, looking at me in utter shock. At that point I was able to see a thick white scar in the base of her throat. Something litterly clicks in my head and I think I've began to understand this girl, but of course I'll be sure to ask my parents plenty of questions…

**Okamimaru:**

Let me know what you think, juust a random idea.


End file.
